maswartz_powerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Forever Red Retold
One day all the Red Rangers* wake up in a gladiatorial colosseum in another dimension and find themselves fitted with a collar that forces them to fight each other against their will for the delight of their captors.However due to the machine used to teleport them not recognizing the difference in shade the Crimson Rangers as well as the Burning King were transported too and in the chaos manage to escape capture and find themselves breaking into the colosseum to free the Reds and help take down their captors Some of the match ups include: Lee the Red Dino Knight Ranger VS Bob the Red Prehistoric Ranger: Bob wins due to his weapon’s longer range and his greater experience in fighting to the death thanks to his experiences back in prehistoric timesDanny the Red Forest Ranger VS Kimiko the Red Samurai Ranger: The battle is a draw as their swordsmanship and elemental power make them evenly matched. A well timed slash ends the battle in a draw.Aaron the Red Ninja Ranger VS Clark the Red Elemental Ranger : Aaron wins thanks to a well timed duplicate catching Clark off guard long enough to strike.Jason the Red Chrono Ranger VS Branton Cosmic Patrol Officer 1: Jason wins thanks to his more advantaged weapons and suit as well as his time stopping ability. Steven the Red Chi Ranger VS Cody the Red Primal Ranger: Cody wins due to having three animal auras added to his strength, the tiger, gorilla and bear allow him to overpower Steven’s dragon.After the first round the Rangers are thrown into their cells while the alien’s gladiators have their battles to determine who faces the winner from the Reds. It doesn’t take long for them to begin their escape attempts and pool their efforts. Branton uses his psychometry and learns that the collars have bombs in them that will go off should they be removed improperly. He and Jason begin keeping track of the guards movements and shift changes.Owen (Red Wizard Ranger) is able to conjure a small flame and the ninjas realize that due to the fact it moves with the motion of a passing guard that the energy bars are not airtight and begin planning a smokescreen to cover an escapeCody and Steven pool their chi to create an astro-projected tiger to scout the Colosseum stumbling across the Crimsons in the process and giving them assistance. Lee and Bob use debris in their cell to create makeshift weapons with Bob teaching Lee how they made weapons back in the caveRicardo (Red Feral Ranger) uses his veterinary training to patch up Kimiko and Danny from their battleSean (Red Paranormal Ranger) and Andrew (Red Astro Ranger) hack into camera to create a loop to give them coverTodd (Red Exploration Ranger) discovers a weak patch in the wall of his cell and helps David (Red Guardian Ranger) dig by breaking some small pieces free and using them to break bigger and bigger chunks out.Finally there is a commotion in the hallway as a wall of fire created by the Burning King and Akira (Crimson Samurai Ranger) covers the guards as time stops thanks to Jay (Crimson Chrono Ranger). With a quick electric pulse from Adam (Crimson Elemental Ranger) the energy bars fall and the Reds are free.On their way to reclaim their morphers Warren (Red Nitro Ranger) and Evan (Red Hybrid Ranger) hijack and hotwire one of the guard’s transport vehicles clearing a path to their morphers.Now morphed and free of the collars the Reds and Crimsons confront their captors and fight their way out. However in desperation the aliens unleash their strongest beast to fight the rangers leading to them all summoning their zords to battle the massive creature.After the battle the Rangers are confronted by a small group of armored figures. Bracing themselves for another battle the Ranger are surprised when the figures arrest their captors on a long list of charges. The figures explain that they belong to an intergalactic group of law keepers called the Star Sheriffs and have been after these gladiatorial games for a while now. It was only when the machine keeping the pocket dimension hidden was destroyed in the zord battle that they were able to get a lock on the Colosseum. After taking their statements the Star Sheriffs give the Rangers a ride home as well as some medical treatment.*Jason and Jay take a “time vacation” once a year to catch up with friends and family in their native time period. They were on one such vacation when the aliens abducted them. * Branton was on Earth for a conference on intergalactic law when he was abducted. Category:Power Rangers Retold